The object of the invention is an air inlet management device for a motor vehicle. A suchlike device may comprise a shutter device, sometimes referred to as an active shutter for a radiator grille, or also as a controlled air inlet module. A suchlike device is very often designated by the acronym AGS, which derives from the English expression “Active Grille Shutter”. The device permits the access of the air via a radiator grille of a motor vehicle to be opened or closed. In the open position, the air may circulate through the radiator grille and may participate in the cooling of the engine of the motor vehicle. In the closed position, the air does not penetrate via the radiator grille, which reduces the drag and thus permits the consumption of fuel and the emission of CO2 to be reduced. The AGS thus permits the consumption of energy and the pollution to be reduced when the engine does not require to be cooled by the outdoor air.
It is helpful at the design stage of a motor vehicle to ensure that the consequences of an accident, in the course of which the motor vehicle were to strike an obstacle, are reduced to a minimum. It is particularly appropriate to reduce the risks of bodily injury (in particular when a pedestrian is knocked over by the motor vehicle), but also to reduce material damage to the motor vehicle itself.
An AGS conventionally comprises an activator (also referred to as an actuator) for controlling the flaps permitting the opening or the closing of the air inlet. The flaps and the frame of the AGS carrying these flaps are usually made of plastic. This material has the advantage of being light and inexpensive. In addition, the plastic deforms or ruptures easily in the event of an impact, thereby absorbing the impact and reducing the risk of serious damage. It is nevertheless preferable not to damage the AGS. In addition, the actuator is a relatively expensive device, which is also very heavy. In the event of impact, the actuator is often damaged, which involves high repair costs. Furthermore, in the event of an impact with a pedestrian, the actuator is likely to cause more serious injuries than those which may be caused solely by the flaps of the AGS.